The Great Chaos Chase!
by Alpha Moon 64
Summary: 7 Emeralds, 4 Teams, 1 Prize! Breezie starts a contest to see who can get the most Emeralds hidden around Mobius. The winner team gets a extra special prize! Who will win between our four teams?
1. Meet the Teams!

Casino Park, Breezie's Office

"We're live in 3… 2…"

"Welcome to BreezTV! I'm you're host Breezie the Hedgehog, owner of Breeze Media and Casino Park, and I am hosting a very special contest!" Breezie (in her Archie design) said, sitting at her desk, looking at the camera. "Breeze Media were lucky enough to receive all 7 Chaos Emeralds! And we're giving them away! No joke! 4 teams of 3 will be signed to take part. We've hidden the Emeralds, in different location. We'll tell you the basic location but it's up to them to find the Emerald! You'll keep any Emeralds you find and the team with most wins a special prize as well! This contest is being sponsored by Honey Brand Clothes and Accessories! We all wish good luck to all 4 team signing up!"

* * *

Central City, Central Park

Amy was trying to convince to form a new Team Rose.

"Please! If we do it, we'll get Chaos Emeralds," Amy begged.

"Which you will just give to Sonic so he'll like you more," Blaze pointed out.

"What happened Cream and Big?" Silver asked.

"Big will slow me down and Cream will tell me not to hit the other teams with my hammer to get their Emeralds!" Amy said.

"I suppose getting the Emeralds for Sonic is better than Eggman signing up and getting them," Silver said. "I'll help."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Blaze said. "I'm in."

* * *

Chaotix Detective Agency

"Hey, Vector, have you seen this?" Charmy asked, pointing at the TV. Vector came up to him.

"Mmmm, a contest for the Chaos Emeralds?" Vector asked.

"Didn't Knuckles want us to collect the Emeralds for him?" Espio asked.

"You bet he did!" Vector said. "That means, the more we get, the more we'll get paid!"

"Let's sign up!" Charmy sang.

"Alright boys, let's get us some Emeralds!" Vector said, marching them out.

* * *

GUN Base

Team Dark were sitting in the meeting room along with the GUN Commander.

"Breeze Media has started a contest where 4 teams must collect Chaos Emeralds," the commander said. "As you know, we need those Emeralds for research… We have signed you three up so you may legally collect this Emeralds."

"Wait… it's illegal for the military to collect these Emeralds because of a contest?" Shadow asked.

"You'd be surprised how much Breeze Media owns the world!" the commander said. "Get as many as you can!"

"And after the research, I get to keep the Emeralds, right?" Rouge asked.

* * *

Spagonia, Pub

Mighty sat with Ray (in his Archie design), drinking pop.

"So why did you quit from the Chaotix?" Ray asked.

"Long story… let's just say I was…" Mighty began.

"Hey you! Hand it over!" a thug yelled at a teenage, female Minx with a golden staff and a diamond on the top of it.

"Finally! Hero work!" Ray yelled as Mighty and him ran over to the thug. The thug took the staff off the girl.

"You better give it back!" Mighty ordered. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" the thug asked. The Minx kicked him between the legs, uppercutted his face, then took the staff back. Mighty's jaw had dropped.

"Sorry, boys," she said. "I can handle myself, very much! Name's Tiara Boobowski. What's your two names?"

"I'm Ray, this is Mighty!" Ray said. He looked up. Mighty's jaw was still dropped. Ray decided to slap Mighty in the face.

"Hi!" Mighty said, scratching his shell and blushing. "Why did he want your staff?"

"It was passed down from my late father," Tiara explained. "One of a kind it is, so he wanted to sell it. I use it for sport and fighting,"

"What were you doing here?" Ray asked.

"I wanted to sign up for this contest to get the Chaos Emeralds but I needed two more people for my team…" Tiara explained.

"We'll be on your team," Mighty said, still blushing.

"You will? Great!" Tiara said, hugging them. "You guys have Extreme Gear, don't you?"

"Sorry, we don't," Mighty said.

"Well let's buy some for you two!" Tiara said, walking out of the pub. "Or how else are going to get to Casino Park?"

"You like her, Mighty, don't you?" Ray smiled, after Tiara was gone.

"Shut up, Ray," Mighty said as they started to follow Tiara. Mighty and Ray soon caught up to Tiara.

"We need a name… Team Chaos, because we're after the Chaos Emeralds!" Tiara said.

"Whatever you want," Mighty said, love-stucked.

"Yeah! I like it," Ray said, trying not to laugh at Mighty.

* * *

Soleanna Forest

Fang, Bean and Bark were riding on the Marvelous Queen, after stealing some Silver Medals. The headed to the forest to try and escape. They succeeded and took a rest near the lake.

"This place is so pretty!" Bean said. "The lake is so shiny!"

"Don't touch, last time I checked, there was a giant alligator," Fang said, checking his guns. An Omochao flew down.

"Aww, cute little robotic chao," Bean said.

"Ahrr! Kill it, kill it! Burn it before it points out the obvious!" Fang yelled, pointing his a pistol at it.

"You've got ma…" the Omochao said, before Fang shot it. Bean walked up to it.

"Boss! We've got mail!" Bean said, holding up a walkie-talkie.

"And a job!" the person on the other side of walkie-talkie said.

"Who are you then?" Fang questioned.

"Not important," the client said. "Breeze Media is starting a contest between four teams to see who can get the most Chaos Emeralds! I want those Emeralds so I'm hiring you to get them for me! The more you get, the more you get paid!"

"Are you Eggman?" Bean asked.

"What? No… of course not! Just get me those Emeralds! I'll hack the system to get you signed up while erasing another team! You arrive at Casino Park by the end of the week!"

"Whatever you say, Baldy McNosehair!" Bean said.

The client growled.

"Shut up, Bean! Everyone on my bike, now! We're getting some Emeralds!" Fang said as Bean and Bark jumped on the Marvelous Queen. Fang jumped in and started driving.

* * *

Casino Park, Breezie's Office

Breezie sat in her chair, counting the rings she was getting. The 4 team spots filled up quickly. A Honey the Cat walked into the office.

"Breezie! Someone has hacked contest to replace one of the teams!" Honey said.

"What? Who hacked it?" Breezie asked.

"We don't know! Should we change it back!" Honey asked.

"Let me have a look…" Breezie said, checking on her computer. "Who were signed up, again?"

"Let me think… Team Rose, the Chaotix, GUN's Team Dark and Team Chaos…" Honey said. Breezie got into the file. Her eyes lit up.

"Ooooh! No, we won't need to change it! Besides, I think this new team will make for a much better show!" Breezie smiled.


	2. Opening Ceremony!

End of the Week, Casino Park

Team Rose, Team Dark, the Chaotix, Team Chaos and the Hooligans were standing on stage, with BreezTV Cameras pointing at them. Breezie and Honey came up on stage and welcomed everyone watching at home and in the audience for tonight's show.

"Welcome, everyone to the Great Chaos Chase! This contest may take over a couple of days!" Breezie explained into a microphone. "It all depends on how fast our four teams find the Emeralds!"

"If there's fours teams, why are there five on stage?" Silver asked his team-mates. Fang looked over to them.

"Won't it be a shocker to the team our client got rid of?" Fang said.

"Will it?" Bean asked. Fang ignored him.

"Allow me to introduce our teams in this opening ceremony!" Breezie said. "Team 1: Team Rose, consisting of Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat!" The audience cheered.

"Team 2: Team Chaos, consisting of Tiara Boobowski, Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel. The audience cheered.

"Mighty?" Vector said to himself.

"Something wrong, Vector?" Espio asked.

"Team 3!" Breezie continued. "The Hooligans, consisting of Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear!"

"You need a nickname, Bark," Bean said. "Fang has Sniper, I have Dynamite… I know!" Bean walked up to Breezie and whispered in her eye.

"Sorry," Breezie said. "I have just been updated. The last member of the Hooligans. "It's Bark the Silent Brawler!" Bark looked down at Bean, wanting to kill. "And our last Team is…" Team Chaotix and Dark were worried that they weren't in the contest. "Team Chaotix consisting of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee!"

"What?" Rouge yelled, walking up to Breezie. "We signed up!"

"Sorry, but you weren't. GUN must of messed up," Breezie said.

* * *

Breezie's Office

Team Dark were kicked out as Rouge was getting violent. Breezie took the four teams, as well as Honey, to her office.

"Right! Take these headsets," Breezie said, give each of the team three headsets. "When an Emerald has been collected, I'll tell you and then tell you the Zone you need to look in next. It's up to you to get there and find the Emerald. Honey, our sponsor, will greet each team before you leave this casino, ok?"

The teams agreed and headed to the break room.

* * *

Break Room

Each team had their own separate area. The teams were discussing their plans. Vector walked over to Mighty.

"If it isn't Mighty!" Vector said.

"Vector," Mighty said, harshly.

"See you brought replacements after I had to fire you!" Vector said.

"You were fired?" Ray asked.

"Yes he was, sleeping on the job, one too many times!" Vector said.

"You know, Vector, I will admit, I shouldn't have slept through missions," Mighty said. "But at the end of this, I'll make want me back! I'll make you beg to have me back and you know what I'll say? No! I have my own team and friends, now! I don't need to be the fourth Chaotix!"

"Silver's the fourth Chaotix!" Vector said. He turned around to Silver stuffing his face with donuts.

"What?" Silver asked, with his face stuff with donuts.

"Charming, Vector," Mighty said. "Charming."

Vector walked away.

"You alright?" Tiara asked.

"Yeah… thanks for asking," Mighty smiled, blushing. Fang ran up to him.

"Ya know, people hire me to kill…" Fang said.

"I'm… not hiring you to kill Vector," Mighty said.

"Right… don't worry, you will in a week or two!" Fang said. "I'll be waiting." Fang ran back to his team. Honey walked into the room and walked up to Team Chaos.

"Team Chaos, huh?" Honey said.

"Yep!" Ray said. "That's us,"

"And are you two…?" Honey asked, pointing to Mighty and Tiara.

"What? No! Of course not!" both of them said, blushing. Honey walked over to the next Team.

"The Hooligans, I don't know why Breezie let criminals join the contest…" Honey said.

"Careful there, lady," Fang said. "You're talking to Fang the Sniper!"

"The same Fang I beat up at Breezie's fighting competition?" Honey asked. "People like you guys makes me sick!" Honey walked away.

"I think she likes us!" Bean said.

Honey walked over to Chaotix.

"Espio, long time, no see," Honey said.

"Hello Honey, it's been awhile," Espio said.

"How do you two know each other?" Charmy asked.

"Fighting Competition," Espio said.

Honey went to Team Rose.

"Amy? Looking good since the last time we met!" Honey said. "It's that my Dream-Caster design?"

"Of course it is! I wear it everyday!" Amy said.

"Alright, everyone!" Honey shouted. "The first Emerald in Hill Top Zone! Good luck!"

Everyone ran out of the door and made way to Hill Top Zone. Team Rose got into Amy's car, as seen in All-Star Racing Transformed, the Hooligans got on Fang's bike, while the Chaotix and Team Chaos used Extreme Gear to get there.

"That Vector guy is a real ass, isn't he?" Tiara said to Mighty.

"Yeah, always have been…" Mighty said. "But we'll show him!"


	3. Hill Top Zone

Hill Top Zone

Team Rose started by searching the cave. The Hooligans followed them.

"No, the Emerald isn't there!" their client said.

"How do you know, Ivo?" Fang asked.

"For the last time, I'M NOT EGGMAN! When I hacked Breezie's network, I was able to get the location of the Emeralds in some Zones!" their client explained. "There should be a lever behind the bush near the cave. Pull it down and the cave door will shut and lava will fill it!" Bark pulled the level.

"Take it away, sir," Fang said, walking away.

* * *

Inside the Cave

"Damn it! We're trapped in here!" Blaze yelled, pushing on the door.

"And the lava's raising!" Silver said.

"Allow me!" Amy said, getting her hammer and breaking the door down. Team Chaos was on the other side.

"Team Rose?" Mighty said.

"Was it you who trapped us in there?" Blaze asked, picking Mighty up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Mighty said. Tiara hit Blaze with her staff, making her drop Mighty.

"Thanks Tiara," Mighty said, scratching the back of his shell and blushing.

"No, problem!" Tiara said. The lava started coming out of the cave entrance.

"Here's hoping the Emerald wasn't in there…" Ray said, shyly.

"Tell me about it, kid," Silver said.

"It was probably Fang who trapped you in there," Mighty said.

"Trying to hide up your crimes?" Blaze asked.

"What? No. That Fang guy is trouble," Mighty said.

* * *

Lava Pool

Bean looked into the Lava Pool.

"Can I take a dip, boss?" Bean asked.

"Only if you want your tail-feathers burnt off," Fang said. "Which way to the Emerald, Egg-head?"

The client sighed. "Last time I checked, it was just above the clouds on one of the ledges," (S)he said. Fang and Bark looked at Bean, the flyer of the group.

* * *

Bottom of a Cliff

The Chaotix were trying to get higher with a see-saw. It wasn't working.

"I have an idea," Espio said. He then just casually walked up the wall.

"Hey, how are Charmy and I gonna get up there?" Vector asked. Charmy then just flew up. "You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

Outside the Cave

Blaze was still trying to blame Team Chaos for trapping them.

"You really won't believe us?" Tiara asked.

"Um… guys…" Amy said. "The lava coming out of the cave. If we don't move soon, we're going to be roasted Mobians!"

"Yeah, see," Mighty said. "Let's get out of here!"

"No, we don't need to go anywhere," Blaze said, clicking her fingers. The lava went around them.

"Would you look at that!" Ray said.

"Nowhere for you three to escape," Blaze said.

"For the last time, we didn't do it!" Tiara said.

"Silver and I will carry on look, shall we?" Amy asked, being picked up with Silver's telekinesis.

"Ok, see you guys later," Blaze said, still looking sternly at the members of Team Chaos.

"What do you want from us, miss?" Ray asked. "We didn't do it… I swear!"

* * *

Edge of Hill Top

Fang and Bark were pulling Bean down the ledge with a rope to grab the Emerald which they found.

"Of course we had to have the only flight type which couldn't fly!" Fang said, pulling the rope down. "Can ya reach it?"

"Shhh! The shiny is talking to me!" Bean said.

"God damn it!" Fang said. The Chaotix walked up from behind.

"Look who it is!" Vector said.

"Yeah, the winning team!" Fang said.

"I don't think so…" Charmy said.

"Cute, kid, but I don't have time for games!" Fang said. "Bean! Grab the damn Emerald!"

"The 4th one?" Bean asked.

"Just grab it!" Fang ordered. His bike came over via auto pilot and ran over the Chaotix. Fang and Bark lifted Bean up and got onto the bike. "Let's go!"

Fang drove above Hill Top with Bean singing, "We have the shiny!" All teams were told to go to Bullet Station for the next Emerald.


	4. Bullet Station Zone

Bullet Station

The Chaotix were grinding down the rails to the main part of the Station.

"Ok, boys, this time, we're not screwing this up, ok?" Vector said. "We're not letting the Hooligans or Mighty get this Emerald."

"Vector, give it a rest with the whole Mighty thing," Espio said. "Charmy and I are sick of it."

* * *

Inside the Cannon

"All right, Eggy, where is the Emerald in this zone?" Fang asked his client.

"I'm not Eggman!" The client yelled.

"Whatever, where's the shiny?" Bean asked.

"Don't know; couldn't get that info when I hacked the network!" the client said.

"How many Emerald locations did ya get?" Fang asked.

"Um… ur… not many…" the client said.

"It was only Hill Top Zone, wasn't it?" Fang asked.

* * *

Eggman's Destroyed Base

Team Chaos decided to explore the ruins of Eggman's Base. They had to deal Egg Pawns, Egg Flappers, Camerons, Klagens, Rhino Liners and Egg Hammers that were left over after Neo Metal Sonic's defeat.

"I hope we can get at least one Emerald before the contest ends," Ray said.

"I don't mind how many we get, I'm just here for fun," Tiara said. "And I'm enjoying hanging out with you guys." Mighty blushed again.

"Don't mention it," Mighty said, punching down an Egg Hammer. The three of them reached the main lab part of the base. There, were more robots but deactive and skeletons of Mobians and Humans Scientist.

"I'm guessing Sonic was here and blew up the place," Mighty said.

"But if he did, he would of saved the people in here, whether they worked for Eggman or not," Ray said.

"Might not of known people were in here when he blew it up," Tiara suggested. Ray spotted something on the table. He pick it up. It read "Emerald Tracker."

"Hey, guys! Maybe we can use this?" Ray suggest.

"Are we allowed by the rules?" Mighty asked. Tiara checked the rules on her phone.

"We can only use the transportation we bring, weapons/powers we have. No outside help from others. Emerald Trackers are not allowed unless you find it within one of the seven Zones in the contest," Tiara read out. "So we can use it as we found it here." Ray turned it on.

"I've got reading! It's moving!" Ray said.

"How?" Mighty and Tiara asked in unison.

* * *

Bull Train

The Bull Train sped on the rails of Bullet Station. Surrounding it were Rhino Liners, protecting the cargo. Inside the front of the Bull Train, Mini Fighter robots were driving it, with Mecha Knuckles supervising. Eggman was on a TV, talking to Mecha Knuckles.

"Expect your cargo to be at Eggmanland within the next 24 hours, sir," Mecha Knuckles said.

"And I should expect ALL of my stuff to be there this time?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, sir. And also, I found this while loading the train," Mecha Knuckles said, holding up a Chaos Emerald.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! I do believe that Breezie is hosting a contest with these," Eggman said. "I haven't been catching up on it but I believe her contestants are currently in your area! There'll be looking for it while, won't they?"

* * *

Team Rose were grinding to the train, planning to check it out. The Hooligans were watching from a cliff. Fang aimed his rifle at Amy.

"Easy… easy…" Fang muttered to himself.

"You know, boss, it was genius to follow the others to find the Emerald after Eggman got lazy on us," Bean said. The train was nearing a station. Team Chaos was waiting at that station. When the train came past, Team Chaos jumped on top of the train. The Rhino Liners started shooting at all of them.

"It's those cheaters!" Blaze yelled.

"I don't think they locked us back Hill Top, Blaze," Silver said. A laser went right by them. The looked back to see the Hooligans on their bike chasing the train.

"Excuse me," Fang said, riding past Team Rose and aiming at Team Chaos.

"Mighty! Rip open the roof!" Tiara ordered. Mighty did as told. The three of them jumped into the train. Once in, they ran to the front of it, only to be met with Mecha Knuckles.

"So you be make the noise out there?" Mecha Knuckles asked. "I believe this is all part of a game, correct? You want this, no?" He held up the Emerald. Ray reached out to grab it. Mecha Knuckles retracted his hand.

"Oh, no. What made you think I was just going to hand the Doc's prize over?" Mecha Knuckles asked. "You'll have to fight me for it!" Mecha Knuckles started punching away, destroying parts of the train! Team Chaos ran to the back of the train with Mecha Knuckles following. When they reached the back, they were met by the Hooligans fighting Team Rose, with a huge hole behind them.

"You want the Emerald?" Mighty asked the two teams. The six mobians nodded their head. "Here ya go!" Mighty stepped out of the way, only for Mecha Knuckles to join the other fight!

"Eggman got this machine spot on!" Mighty said. "It's just as idiotic as Knuckles to run into another fight!" From the fight cloud, the Emerald rolled out. Mighty picked it up.

"We've got one!" Tiara yelled, hugging Mighty. She realized what she was doing and stopped, with both of them blushing. They ran out of the back hole of the train and grinded away. Mecha Knuckles stopped fighting.

"You fools! They have the Emerald! After them!" Mecha Knuckles ordered.

"Ha! I knew Ivo was the client!" Fang laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Mecha Knuckles asked.

"Does it matter? After them!" Amy ordered, with Team Rose starting to grind on the rails, chasing. Team Chaos reached the station which the Chaotix were at.

"Sorry, Vector, but I believe we're in the lead along with the Hooligans!" Mighty laughed. Everyone was ordered to go to Star Light Zone for the next shiny.


	5. Star Light Zone

Star Light Zone, See-Saw Area

"Where does the tracker say the Emerald is, Ray?" Tiara asked. The Hooligans walked up from behind.

"Being dirty cheaters, are we?" Fang said. Team Chaos turned around.

"We found this back at Bullet Station!" Mighty said. "And according to the rules, we're allowed to use it as we found it in one of the zones."

"Sorry, mate. My mistake," Fang said. He got his gun out. "Hand it over!" Mighty grabbed the end of the gun and crushed it.

"You were saying?" Tiara asked, smiling at Mighty, making him blush.

"Ya know, I would make Bark here punch you off this cliff," Fang said. "But I think you should save your strength on the Chaotix." The Hooligans walked away.

"You have a rivalry with the Chaotix, don't you?" Tiara asked.

"You're only now just realizing?" Mighty said, playfully.

* * *

Eggmanland

Eggman was in his control room. Orbot and Cubot were in there with him.

"Can't believe we lost that stupid Emerald at Bullet Station!" Eggman yelled. "Orbot, where are Breezie's contestants now?"

"According to the official website, Star Light Zone!" Orbot said.

"And who's the closest Egg Boss to that Zone?" Eggman asked.

"None of them are, boss," Cubot said.

"Closest Super Badnik?"

"Unit E-106, sir," Orbot said. "And it's hoard of Dragonflies!"

* * *

Star Light Zone

The Chaotix were taking the high route, looking for the Emerald. Vector was swatting away the Dragonfly Badniks.

"What's with the sudden burst of Badniks?" Espio asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Vector yelled.

"An order attack!" a robot walked up to them. "Unit E-106, Codename: Eta. Ordered by Master Robotnik to find the missing Chaos Emerald stolen by these 3!" Eta showed a hologram showing the members of Team Chaos. "Do you have their location?"

"Down south," Vector said. The Badniks walked away.

"What are you doing?" Charmy yelled, slapping Vector.

"This about Mighty again, isn't it?" Espio asked. "Look for the Emerald yourself. Charmy and I don't need to apart of this "revenge" thing. If you can call it that!" Espio and Charmy walked away.

"Just watch! I'll find that Emerald!" Vector yelled at them, walking the other way, only to be met by a bunch of Bomb Badniks!

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a friend called Heavy, would ya?" Vector asked, before the Bombs blew up.

* * *

Elsewhere in Star Light

"What do you think the grand big shiny prize is boss?" Bean asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care. It can't be as good as Chaos Emeralds," Fang said.

"I know what it is," the client said. "And you're right, not as good as unlimited power! All it is, is…"

"Spoiler Alert!" Bean yelled. "Just skip to the next section of the story to skip the Spoilers!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Fang asked.

"You wouldn't get it," Bean smiled.

"As I was saying, the main prize is 3 tickets for a 2 week stay at Seaside Hill's Seaside Resort," the client said.

"Mmm… All this thieving business is hard work. I could a break," Fang said.

* * *

Star Light Zone, Boss Arena

Team Chaos were at the area where Robotnik fought Sonic back on his first Adventure. Team Rose spotted them. The walked up to them.

"It's not here," Blaze said. "We've check."

"How can we trust you?" Mighty asked. "After all, you did blame us for trapping you when it wasn't us."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know that the Hooligans were a bunch of crooks," Blaze said.

"Hand over the Emeralds in the name of the Eggman Empire," Eta said, walking up to them with his badniks. "If you, we promise we'll only kill 75% of you lot, as opposed to 100%."

"Truce to defeat this bot?" Tiara suggested, getting her staff out..

"Supposed we have to," Amy said, getting her hammer. "I would rather you guys have the Emerald than Eggman. After all, we can at least trust you guys are good guys."

"100% is it!" Eta said. "Badniks, attack!"

* * *

Star Light's TV Tower

Vector was climbing the huge TV Tower in Star Light, having seen something glitter up there. He looked behind him. Bark and Bean were also climbing the tower. Vector climbed faster until he reached the top and saw it was an Emerald. He grabbed it.

"Ha! Beat that Mighty! Now I have one!" Vector yelled. "And Espio! Looks like you do need me!" Suddenly, it was gone from his hand. Vector looked up to see Bean standing on the top of the tower, with the Emerald in his hand.

"Ahem! I do believe, now that we've gotten our second, count them. second Emerald," Bean said. "We are in the lead!" Vector grabbed him with both hand, meaning he held on to nothing, making them they both fell.

"Give that back or I'm having roasted duck, tonight!" Vector yelled.

"Give back the shiny? Bean never gives back a shiny!" Bean said. "Bean never speaks in 3rd person either. And about that roasted duck. Can I join but can you change it to roasted chicken? Bark loves chicken!" They both hit the floor. Vector managed to get the Emerald back and ran off with it.

* * *

Star Light Zone, Boss Arena

Team Chaos and Rose had destroyed the Badniks and E-106 Eta.

"We work well together," Ray said.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Silver said.

Tiara shook Amy's hand.

"Good luck getting your Emeralds," Tiara said.

"You two," Amy said. "I can see our team becoming friendly rivals."

"Good! I like competition!" Tiara said. They had gotten a message that the next Emerald was in Oil Ocean Zone.


	6. Oil Ocean Zone

Eggmanland

Eggman climbed into his Egg Mobile. Orbot and Cubot were watching him off.

"Orbot, send Metal and Silver Sonic over to Oil Ocean Zone when they are done with repairs," Eggman said.

"Of course, boss," Orbot said. Eggman flew off, planning to get back his Chaos Emerald from Team Chaos.

* * *

Oil Ocean Zone

"I trust you can find at least 2 more Emeralds at the end of this," the Hooligans' client said. "At the very least, you'll be tied for first place."

"Don't worry, Ivo," Fang said "We're expert treasure hunters."

"I'm not Eggman! How many times have do I have to say this?" the client asked.

"Look at all this oil!" Bean said. "I wanna see big boom!" Bean got out a bomb and lit it! Bark grabbed it from him and put of the fuse. Fang grabbed Bean.

"Are you crazy?" Fang yelled. "You were going to kill us all!"

"Long time no see, boys," a female voice. The Hooligans turned around only to be met by Rouge the Bat. "I believe it was you who replace my team for this contest, am I correct?"

"Ye-" Bean said, before Bark covered up his beak.

"Listen, lady, I think you got us confused with another team," Fang said. "Maybe the Chaotix."

"Sure I have, because the documents I got from GUN definitely don't say some hacked the system to put you guys," Rouge said, holding a paper about the hacking, with some parts being highlighted. "Nope, definitely doesn't say that anywhere." She started to walk away.

"That's right, walk away," Fang said, turning the opposite direction. When Rouge couldn't see them, she giggled. She contacted Shadow.

"I was able to scan the Hooligans' device which they used to talk to the hacker," Rouge said. "Uploading location of the hacker onto Omega, now."

* * *

Boss Arena

Team Chaos detected the Emerald under the oil.

"Ok, who's going in there to get it?" Tiara asked.

"I would prefer not to be covered in something extremely flammable," Mighty said.

"Yeah, me too," Ray said.

"I see your point. We could use something to fish it out," Tiara suggest.

"Wait! What the?" Mighty yelled as a crane had just grabbed the Emerald and was pulling it out of the oil. The three of them looked up. It was Dr. Eggman.

"I came here following the signal from the Emerald. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Chaos Emerald for Breezie's little contest, is it not?" Eggman asked, looking down.

"It's you... Dr. Eggman…" Mighty said.  
"So that's Dr. Eggman," Tiara said, amazed.  
"Well, I guess this one will make up for the one you three stole from me. Farewell, Shellhead," Eggman said, starting to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ray yelled, grabbing onto the crane but Eggman carried on. Mighty and Tiara followed them.

* * *

Back with the Hooligans

"Where is this damn Emerald?" Fang yelled, having made Bean and Bark jump into the oil to find it.

"Hey! Maybe he knows!" Bean said, pointing to Eggman flying past.

"After him!" Fang yelled, running after Eggman, Bean and Bark followed. Eggman managed to knocked Ray off the crane.

"Yo! Egg-face! Just wanted to say, thanks for hiring us, again!" Fang yelled, shooting Team Chaos.

"Hiring you? I didn't hire you! What are you talking about?" Eggman asked.

"For us to get the Emeralds in this contest. You even hacked it so we could get in!" Fang yelled.

"I didn't do that! Get out of my way!" Eggman yelled. Metal and Silver Sonic came down. "You two, deal with the insane weasel for me!" Eggman flew away with Team Chaos still chasing him. Bean and Bark caught up to Fang.

"I don't think it was Eggman that hired us…" Fang said. Suddenly Team Rose came out of nowhere and started beating Metal and Silver Sonic. The Hooligans made their escape into a nearby building.

"This will show Sonic that I'm strong enough for him!" Amy yelled, hitting Silver Sonic's head off with her hammer.

* * *

Oil Ocean's Building

"That was a train wreck," Fang said,

"I like trains!" Bean said.

"Course you do," Fang said, putting the client on. "Hey, boss/not-Eggman. Listen, we've just ran into the Egghead himself and he took off with the Emerald! What are we going to do?" Their was a paused. "Hello? You there buddy?"

"You fools! You allowed a spy from the GUN to scan the device!" the client yelled. "They found my location and now I'm locked up!"

"And they let you keep the walkie-talkie?" Fang asked. "God, I hate that name for these things!"

"I had a spare one in stock! On me!" The client said.

"What do ya want us to do?" Bean asked.

"This changes **nothing!** Carry on the contest as usual!" The client said. "But afterwards, instead of going to the close ceremony, go down to the GUN HQ and save me! Why skip the closing ceremony? Because the GUN will be guarding Casino Night instead of their own bloody base!"

"You got it, boss!" Fang said.

* * *

Chase against the Eggman

Eggman was about to get away.

"You don't give up, I give you that!" Eggman said. "But I'm afraid our little game end here!"

"I don't think so!" Mighty yelled. He jumped up and grabbed onto the crane and pulled in out of the Egg Mobile, as well as grabbing the Emerald.

"No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman yelled, flying away. Mighty landed on Tiara, making their lips touch! But instead of ether one of them getting up, the two started kissing! Ray couldn't believe it. But he knew if he stop it anytime soon, they would be here forever.

"Ur… guys?" Ray said, snapping his fingers. Mighty and Tiara snapped out of their trance for each other, got up and both started blushing.

"Sorry… about… er…" Mighty said, scratching his shell.

"No, no, it's ok," Tiara said, putting her arm around Mighty. "In fact, I quite enjoyed it." Mighty smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Mighty!" Ray said. Mighty and Tiara laughed.

* * *

The actual Ocean part of Oil Ocean Zone

The Chaotix's Extreme Gear were stuck in the oil and was sinking.

"This going well," Espio said, sadistically.

"Yeah, brilliant," Vector said, sadistically. They got a message saying the Emerald was found and the next one was at White Park Zone.

* * *

Casino Park Zone, Breezie's Office

Breezie was talking to the members of Team Dark.

"Thank you for finding the hacker for me," Breezie said. "And sorry that they kicked you out of the contest."

"No worries," Rouge said. "I'm sorry about me attacking your guards back at the beginning."

"No worries, I get you like your gems and jewels and being left out meant you couldn't have them," Breezie said.

"I have a question," Shadow said.

"Go on," Breezie said.

"Why didn't you change it back? Why are you allowing the Eggman Empire and Egg Army to attack your contestants?" Shadow asked.

"You see, having a bunch of criminals on the contest will surely increase views! It's attention grabbing!" Breezie explained. "And Eggman's forces are another important part, you see. When Bullet Station aired lived, people talked about it none stop, about the Emerald in the Bull Train and Mecha Knuckles! People wanted to see it so on catch up TV, views **doubled!** The view were even higher on Star Light and today, on Oil Ocean! The big Doc himself appeared, after all! And we got some romantic tension between two team-mates! That's sure to get people talking, generating more views! So now do you understand?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. While your waiting for the next chapter, may I recommend reading some of my other stories. I'm currently writing a TailsXSticks one, so read that, if your into that ship. If not, oh well. Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review this story.**


	7. White Park Zone

White Park Zone, Rollercoaster

The Chaotix were walking along the track of the rollercoaster.

"You sure walking on the track is safe, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Of course not, Charmy," Vector said. "Breezie needs to put the Emeralds in dangerous locations to make it more exciting for the viewers!"

"Wait! I hear something…" Espio said, stopping. The rollercoaster cart was heading straight for them! "Jump!" The three of the jumped and landed on the cart.

"Well could've been a problem!" Charmy said.

"Hey look! It's the Chaotix!" Ray said, sitting in one of the carts. Vector turned around, only to be met by Team Chaos. Mighty had his arm around Tiara.

"Could've been a problem? You mean, it could have been a smaller problem! The problem now is that I have to put up with lazy-shell here!" Vector said.

"Good to see you too, Vector," Mighty said. "How did Oil Ocean go for you guys? We didn't see you there."

"We almost sank in the oil," Espio said. "Who got the Emerald in Oil Ocean?"

"Well, I don't like to show off, but…" Mighty said, holding up the Emerald.

"Of course," Vector sighed.

* * *

Ice Caverns

Team Rose were searching the caverns for the Emerald.

"I swear, if those crooks lock us in here…" Blaze said.

"Blaze, calm down," Silver said. "Or else you're going melt this whole cave and drown us!" They carried on walking until they reached an arena which needed them to go underwater to get past.

"Right, who's going under?" Amy asked. Amy and Blaze looked at Silver. Silver signed and walked to the edge. Just as it looked like he was going to dive in, he pushed Amy in!

"Silver!" Blaze yelled.

"What?" Silver said. Amy grabbed Silver's leg, pulling him in. Silver then grabbed onto Blaze, pulling her in.

* * *

Rollercoaster

"Look, Vector," Mighty said. "I'm sorry I was lazy! But after meeting Tiara, I decided to move on and be apart of Team Chaos but we don't need to be enemies!"

"You being lazy isn't why I fired you!" Vector said. "You took my pudding cup back when you were part of the Chaotix! The lazy thing was a cover up but, don't get me wrong, he slept through mission!"

"You're joking, right?" Tiara asked. "You fired him and wanted revenge just because he took your pudding cup?"

"You can't be serious, Vector," Espio said.

"Um… I never ate your pudding cup," Mighty said.

"But… that's what… Charmy said," Vector said, slowly realizing. "CHARMY!"

"Would you look at the time," Charmy said, flying away.

"Get back here!" Vector yelled, chasing him. Espio walked up to Mighty.

"I assume you're not coming back," Espio said.

"Correct," Mighty said.

"Fair enough," Espio said. "Good luck with the Emerald hunting. Now if you excuse me, I need to calm Vector down."

* * *

Ice Caverns

Team Rose had gotten out of the water. Amy saw the Emerald.

"Found it!" Amy yelled, running towards in. However, it was frozen in the icy wall. "It's frozen!"

"No, we're not watching it, again, with you…" Silver sighed. The two girls ignored him. Blaze put her hand on the wall to heat it up.

"This is the safest way to get it," Blaze explained. A bullet passed by her face! It was Fang and his Hooligans! Bark grabbed Amy and Silver while Fang two of his guns at them.

"Keep melting it the wall!" Fang ordered. "Unless you want you're friends to have a hole in their heads!" Blaze smiled. She clicked her fingers, making one of Bean's bomb's fuse alight.

"Wait… what?" Bean asked.

"Release my friends and leave us or else we're all going to blow up!" Blaze said.

"You're buffing!" Fang said. The fuse was nearly all burnt out! Bark dropped Silver and Amy and ran away with Bean. Blaze stopped the bomb and carried getting the Emerald while Amy and Silver had a go at Fang, who tried to run away! Blaze finally got the Emerald. All the Teams were told to go back to Casino Park Zone for the next Emerald.


	8. Casino Park Zone

Casino Park Zone Entrance

The 4 teams walked by, with the press taking a bunch of photos of them. Fang, wanting to keep a low profile, hid his face with his hat. Breezie came up to meet.

"There they are, the stars of the show!" She greeted. Mighty and Tiara walked up to her and shook her hand. "And the two lovebirds!" Mighty and Tiara blushed.

"Caught that live, did you?" Mighty asked, scratching his shell.

"We catch everything!" Breezie smiled. Ray ran up to them.

"I find it weird that Emerald number 6 is here," Tiara said. "I would have thought Emerald number 7 would be here."

"I can't tell you everything, but let's just say the final location is too far away for the 4 teams to make their own way there so we've hired a private jet for each of the teams to take there," Breezie said. "That is, after the 6th Emerald has been found." Team Chaos walked along. The Hooligans walked right passed Breezie, so they could get on with Emerald hunting. Team Rose walked over to Breezie next.

"Hey, Breezie, you know where Honey is?" Amy asked. "I was hoping to ask her about her next line."

"I'm so sorry, Amy, but you just missed her," Breezie said. "She's currently working on some new uniforms for the GUN."

"That's ok," Amy said. "I'll catch up with her some other time." Team Rose walked on. The Chaotix came next.

"For being detectives, I would of expected you to have all the Emeralds by now," Breezie teased.

"Shut up, lady!" Vector yelled as he kept walking. He was still angry about the "Charmy and the pudding cup" thing.

* * *

The Bar

The Hooligans were discussing their plan.

"Right, we need this Emerald, so here's what we're going to do," Fang said. "We haven't gotten an Emerald since the beginning because you two always mess up, I'll find the Emerald, alone! Bark will drink his sorrows away at the bar while I give Bean a few rings to have a go on the Ring Pusher Game in the Arcades. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Sir Nicknack the Renamed Sniper!" Bean said.

"Right, what about you, Bark?" Fang asked. He looked up. Bark was already ahead of him.

* * *

Arcades

The Chaotix decided to look for the Emerald in the Arcades.

"Right, we need to do this wisely," Espio said. "Charmy, you go over to the prize booth and check if it's a prize. Vector will…

"Er… Espio, Vector gone on the slots machines…" Charmy pointed out. It was true! Vector was wasting his money on the slots. Espio knew what Vector was like with gambling. He wouldn't stop until he won, he lost all his money or if they needed to find the computer room. And even when he won, it was only a small chance he would even stop. It was his addiction that was the reason they always had no money and could never pay the rent.

* * *

Bingo Highway

Team Rose thought the Emerald would in the death-trap that was known as Bingo Highway. They thought it would be the prize for getting all the Bingo Chips. The game worked like this: you pay per person to roll down the Highway and try to collect as many Bingo Chips as you can and try to get a Bingo. The more people you have, the chances you're getting a Bingo! Get all nine chips, you get a mystery prize. Silver wasn't use to going at high speeds, even throwing up in a bin somewhere. But Amy wouldn't let him stop, and kept making him go down the Highway.

* * *

The Bar

Team Chaos decided to hang out in the bar. After all, they didn't really care if won or not. They were just there for fun. As far as Mighty and Tiara were concerned, they had already won each other over. The music turned up and people started dancing. Ray pushed Mighty and Tiara onto the dance floor, so they could started dancing together.

* * *

Arcades

As Espio and Charmy tried to get Vector away from the Slot Machine, Bean found a Ring Pusher Machine with a big shiny gem inside. He started dropping his rings right away.

"Come on, Mr. Shiny," Bean said. "I won't hurt ya!" He dropped his last ring and got nothing. Bean was annoyed. Bark walked in, drunk.

"Hey Bark, I'm trying to get shiny!" Bean said. "Mind sparing some change?" Bark punched the glass of the machine and grabbed the gem.

"That works too!" Bean said. "Lets make our get away before they find out it was us!" Bean jumped on Bark's shoulders and told him to start running. They found Fang.

"Fang, lookee what I have!" Bean said, showing the gem. Fang grabbed it. "Hey, that's my shiny!"

"Where did you get it?" Fang asked. "Doesn't matter, does it? We finally have another Chaos Emerald! We're tied for 1st place! No matter what, we need to grab the last Emerald!"

* * *

Casino Night Zone's Airport

The four teams were told to arrive at the airport. Breezie greeted them.

"This jet will take you to Angel Island," Breezie said.

"I thought we were going to have our jets instead of sharing with the other teams," Blaze said.

"You wish!" Breezie said. "The Emerald on Angel Island should be in Hydrocity Zone…"

"Should?" Tiara asked.

"The guardian there's doesn't know about the contest so you might have to deal with him. For all we know, he could of taken it for himself and put it somewhere else. So, check Hydrocity Zone first and if you can't find it… well, you know," Breezie said.

"Don't worry, Breezie. I'm sure he won't mess up my team!" Vector said.


	9. Hydrocity Zone

Angel Island's Coast

The jet landed and the teams walked out. Hydrocity Zone was just ahead. The Hooligans were the first to leave the coast.

"See ya, suckers! That's Emerald's mine!" Fang yelled, riding his bike away with Bean and Bark. Team Rose got into a huddle to discuss something. The Chaotix then left, to find Knuckles and tell them about the Emeralds they got for him. Team Chaos were about to leave but were stopped by Team Rose.

"Listen, you're the only team that can beat the Hooligans!" Amy said. "Of course, we want the Hooligans to lose. After all, they did try to kill us twice. What do you say to my team helping your team?" Any held out her hand. Tiara shook it.

"And it's not like we're losing anything. We were going to anyway!" Silver said.

"Thank you, Team Rose!" Tiara said. "We could use all the help we could get." Amy put her arms round Mighty and Tiara's necks.

"And I would like to get to know the new couple!" Amy said. Mighty and Tiara blushed.

* * *

Bridge Over Hydrocity Zone

Fang was looking at his map, looking for Hydrocity Zone.

"I thought you knew you're way round this island, Fang," Bean said.

"It's been awhile, you hear!" Fang said. "We have to get this Emerald! If we do, we win and our client will make us rich!"

"After we break him/her out of jail," Bean said.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. The three Hooligans looked up on a cliff. It was Knuckles.

"I thought I told you to never come back to this island!" Knuckles yelled.

"About that…" Fang said. "See, there this contest and 3 other teams are here to take the Master Emerald from you!"

"I thought we were after the Cha-" Bean said until Bark covered up his beak.

"What? Well none of them is going to get anywhere close to it!" Knuckles yelled. He pressed the button, destroying the bridge, sending the Hooligans down into Hydrocity. Knuckles ran off to set his traps. After he was gone, the other teams arrived and jumped down to Hydrocity Zone.

* * *

Hydrocity Zone's Entrance

"MY BIKE!" Fang yelled, looking at his bike which was half way through the ground. Bark suggested pulling it out.

"No… that would hurt her more," Fang said. "And she wouldn't work after being drowned in water! Let her rest in peace here…" He saw the other team falling down. "Quickly! We can't let them catch up to us!"

* * *

Hydrocity Zone

The teams took their separate ways. The Chaotix decided to take the high route while Team Chaos and Rose took the bottom on together. Of course, they kept falling for Knuckles' traps. Team Chaos and Rose got to area where they had to drop down and land on a bridge. Once they were on the bridge, they saw Knuckles behind a glass wall and button.

"Hey Knuckles! Do you know where…" Mighty said before being interrupted.

"The Master Emerald is? I do but none of you will find it for your silly contest!" Knuckles said, pressing the button, breaking the bridge and sending them down. When they were down, they landed in the water where the current was pushing the forward. They finally reached an area where the current wasn't a problem.

"That Knucklehead! Not even giving us a chance to explain ourselves," Amy said.

"He was never much of a talker, if I remember from my days working with him," Mighty said. "A punch first, ask later kinda of guy."

Ray got out the Emerald tracker.

"The Emerald is in Lava Reef Zone!" Ray said.

"Knuckles must of taken it there," Tiara said.

"That's close to the Hidden Palace Zone where Knuckles lives," Mighty said. "There are many Warp Rings that can take us there. Then we can just backtrack a bit to get to Lava Reef Zone."

"While you do that, we'll detract the Chaotix and Hooligans," Blaze said.

* * *

Hidden Warp Ring

Team Chaos came across a Warp Ring to the Hidden Palace.

"There it is! We're so close!" Tiara said. She ran towards it but stopped when she saw a bullet fly past. Mighty also saw the bullet and ran up to her to check she was alright. They turned to see Fang, Bean and Bark.

"Stay away from it!" Fang yelled. "It's ours!" Tiara ran up to him and hit him with her staff. "You two, do something!"

"Alright! I've been waiting a long time to use this!" Bean said, happily as he made a giant bomb appear out of fine air. Tiara jumped back, grabbed Mighty and Ray's hands and ran into the ring, making them and the ring disappear. The fuse on Bean bomb was nearing the end.

"Aww, they won't see the fireworks…" Bean said. Bark covered his eyes with his hat while Fang looked for a good hiding spot. There was none and the bomb blew them into the air! Team Rose and Chaotix could see the explosion from where they were. The explosion made the roof of Hydrocity Zone become unstable, making some of it fall! Team Rose and Chaotix quickly ran to the nearest exit for safety.

* * *

Hidden Palace Zone, Emerald Altar

Team Chaos looked around. All they could see were the glitter lights coming from the crystals on the walls. Tiara reached out for Mighty's hand, making them both blush. Ray was the first one to spot the Master Emerald and snapped the other two back to attention.

"We need to make it to Lava Reef!" Ray reminded them.

"Ur… right," Mighty said.

"Yeah… sorry bout that," Tiara said. They heard clapping. It was Knuckles, standing on top of the Master Emerald.

"Here for the Emerald, huh?" Knuckles said.

"Yes, we're here for the Cha…" Ray said.

"I knew it!" Knuckles yelled. "Well you're not getting it!"

Suddenly, the Hooligans crashed through the roof.

"You're right, they're not getting it! I am!" Fang said, getting up.

"Ok… So we're just going to go now," Tiara said, backing up.

"Knuckles! Have you forgotten who I am?" Mighty asked. "I've only been gone a few-ack!" Tiara pulled Mighty away as they, along with Ray, ran to Lava Reef Zone.

"They're after the last Emerald!" Bean yelled.

"Right! Here's the plan: Bean and I will get the Chaos Emerald in Lava Reef while Bark steals the Master Emerald! I'm sure our client will pay handsomely for!" Bark nodded and ran towards Knuckles to fight while Fang and Bean chased Team Chaos.


	10. Lava Reef Zone

Lava Reef Zone

Team Chaos looked around. They could see the remains of the Death Egg after it was taken down by Sonic for the second time on one side with the side being a wall of falling lava. Surrounding the platform they were on was lava, with a bunch platforms in it. Ray got out the Emerald tracker.

"It's not too far away!" Ray said. "It's only up that lava waterfall."

"I believe it's called a lavafall, Ray," Mighty said.

"Does it matter?" Tiara asked. "Ray, just get us up there."

"Not so fast!" a voice said. Out of the lava, came the Hot Mobile from Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Inside it was Fang. "The Emerald is mine!"

"You just in the other room! How did you find and get that thing working again and still have time for the grand entrance?" Mighty asked.

"Just a little thing Bean taught me…" Fang laughed, pointing up. Bean was jumping from platform to platform which were fall down the lavafall, traveling upwards to get the Emerald.

"Right, change of plan," Tiara said. "Ray, fly up there and beat Bean to the Emerald while Mighty and I beat this cowardly weasel!" Ray nodded and flew upwards. Fang shot missiles in the air to slow down Ray. Mighty and Tiara jumped on the platforms surrounding the Hot Mobile. Fang saw this and flew higher to they couldn't reach him, then shot bombs up, into the air, so they could land on the platforms there.

"What are we going to do?" Mighty asked Tiara, yelling.

"I don't know…" Tiara said. "Distract him while I think of something…"

* * *

Hidden Palace Zone, Emerald Altar

Knuckles and Bark were fighting, throwing punching at each other. Both of them were covered in blood and bruises.

"You're not getting the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled, uppercutting Bark in the face. "No one is!" Bark pointed behind him.

"I may be gullible but there's no way I'm falling for that!" Knuckles yelled. "It's the oldest trick in the book."

"Thanks for the Emerald, sweetie," Rouge yelled, from behind him, flying away with carrying the Master Emerald. Knuckles' face was dumbfounded. He turned around.

"You return that, NOW!" Knuckles yelled. Bark elbowed him from behind.

* * *

Lava Reef Zone

Bean started throwing bombs at Ray but missed, hitting Fang's Hot Mobile. The Hot Mobile lowered after getting hit by the bombs. Mighty jumped on the side and started pulling off the metal of the machine. Fang saw this, flew higher and closer to the lavafall to burn Mighty. Mighty jumped off and landed on the platform before being burnt. Fang shot a bomb in the air which hit Bean, making him fall into the lava.

"That's for my own good!" Fang said. "How ya going to hit me now?"

"Grab onto the end of my staff," Tiara said. Mighty obeyed. Tiara started spinning in circles along with Mighty. "Let go… NOW!" Mighty let go and flew to the Hot Mobile. He grabbed on the front of it. Fang started to fly upwards, hoping Mighty would lose his grip. Instead, Mighty broke the glass and grabbed hold of Fang's neck. Tiara started jumping from falling platform to falling platform to get up to the Emerald. Ray, Fang and Mighty reached the top and saw the Emerald right on the edge of a platform near the lavafall. Fang shot a missile at Ray to scare him off and flew toward to Emerald. Mighty punched a hole in the machine and pushed Fang out of the window. Fang grabbed onto the ledge and pulled Mighty out with him and let him fall. Mighty, however, grabbed onto Fang's legs. They were hanging above the lava! The Hot Mobile fell down into the lava. Fang grabbed the Emerald. Mighty climbed up the crook to grab the Emerald from him. This made Fang slip, making him fall! Mighty grabbed onto the ledge with one hand. and then onto Fang arm with the other hand. Fang grabbed the Emerald. Tiara reached the top and ran to them and held out her hand.

"Mighty, pull up Fang so I can save him, then save you," Tiara said. Mighty pulled Fang but then Fang, with his free hand, hit Mighty's hand on the cliff, making him let go.

"I wasn't about to be saved by you fools!" Fang yelled, falling and dropping the Emerald. "I would rather die!" Mighty grabbed onto a lower ledge as Fang landed in the lava. The Emerald landed on another ledge. Mighty tried to get it but couldn't reach it. Tiara held out her staff for Mighty to grab.

"Forget the Emerald! Just grab on!" Tiara said. "I… I just want you safe."

"No… We're winning this…" Mighty said, reaching out for the Emerald. Mighty grabbed the Emerald but the ledge broke, making him. Tiara back away from the edge, as she could bear to watch her boyfriend fall into the lava. She started sobbing. The only person who she ever loved, now dead.

"Tiara?" Ray's voice said. "Why are you crying?"

"Because Mighty died getting the Emerald," Tiara sobbed.

"What are you talking about? He's right here!" Ray said, flying up, with Mighty's arm around his tail. Mighty dropped down and hugged Tiara, who returned the hug.

"I thought you were…" Tiara said.  
"Dead? Please, I don't die easily," Mighty said. Tiara gave him a playful punch then kissed him.

"You have the Emerald, right?" Tiara asked. Mighty held the Emerald up.

* * *

Hidden Palace Zone, Emerald Altar

Team Chaos walked in. Bark and Knuckles was still fighting. Mighty held up the Emerald.

"Give up, Bark," Mighty said. "Fang and Bean were both burnt." Bark saw the Emerald and ran away. Ray helped Knuckles up.

"Wait, you were after the Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, we need it for the contest," Tiara said. "Did Fang tell you otherwise?"

"What? No," Knuckles lied. "I did ask the Chaotix for the Emeralds but I supposed you can have them. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get my Emerald back from Bat-girl!" Knuckles ran out of the Hidden Palace. Team Chaos made their way back to the jet.

* * *

Angel Island's Coast

Team Chaos returned to the jet, where Team Rose and Chaotix were waiting.

"We've found the finally Emerald!" Tiara said, holding it up.

"Well Done!" Amy said.

"I was wrong about you, Mighty," Vector said. "Still won't come back?"

"No… I've got my own team… and friends," Mighty said, looking at Tiara. "But I hope our teams can work together in the future."

"Me too, Mighty," Vector said.

"We're just waiting for the Hooligans now," Blaze said.

"Oh, I don't think we'll see them for a long time…" Tiara said. "We might as well fly off without them."

So Breezie's jet took off, back to Casino Park Zone.


	11. Closing Ceremony!

Casino Park Zone, Airport

Breezie watched as her jet landed and the three teams walked out, greeting.

"Where are the Hooligans?" Breezie asked.

"Fang and Bean fell in lava and Bark just ran away," Mighty asked.

"So which team got the Emerald?" Breezie asked.

"Team Chaos," Tiara said. "We have 3 Emeralds, meaning…"

"Well Done!" Breezie said, clapping. "I do believe you are the winner! Come along now, you must get your prize on live TV!" Breezie pushed Team Chaos along with the other two teams following. They walked past some GUN soldiers.

"Like their new uniform?" Breezie asked. "Honey designed them herself after she left."

* * *

GUN HQ

The place was fairly unguarded, as Breezie had asked for a bunch of security. The Hooligans were sneaking around, trying to find their client.

"Thought they could get rid of Fang the Sniper that easily," Fang said. "I've survived worse than being drowned in lava!"

"So that was what if felt like to be roast duck," Bean said.

"Yes, the holidays came early…" Fang said. He put the client on. "Which cell are you in?"

"Let's see… um… I believe cell 6/23/1991," the client said.

"Found it," Fang said, standing in front of it. It looked more like a safe than a jail cell but I guess they're harder to get out of. "Bean, if you would do the honors." Bean stuck his bombs on the cell door with bubble gum and blew it up. The Hooligans could see a figure of someone but couldn't make out who it was because of all the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Fang was the first one to tell who it was!

"No… it… it can't be!" Fang said, surprised. "But… that's impossible!"

* * *

Casino Park Zone

The three teams stood up on stage, with Team Chaos standing with Breezie.

"Before we get started, we're sorry Honey the Cat could not be here today," Breezie explained. "She had to design new uniforms for the GUN. Anyways, let's get started, shall we? The winner of the Great Chaos Chase is Team Chaos with 3 Emeralds! And for being the winner, their prize is 3 tickets to Seaside Hill's Seaside Resort for 2 weeks!" Breezie handed the tickets to Tiara. "As leader of the group, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yes, in fact," Tiara said. Breezie handed her the microphone. "When entering this contest, I didn't think our team would we. We all agreed to do this for fun. We would of been happy, even if we ended with zero Emeralds! But even though we won these tickets and 3 gems with unlimited power, I think that I won a better prize than that along the journey." She looked at Mighty. "I would like to end this off by saying, thank you to Team Rose and, to a lesser extent, the Chaotix…" The audience laughed. "...for being wonderful opponents for Team Chaos and for the other team, the Hooligans, to burn in hell!" The audience cheered. Tiara handed back the microphone and walked back to Mighty, holding his hand.

"There you have it, folks! We hoped you've enjoyed and we wish you a very good night here Casino Park Zone if you're here in the audience or, if you are watching live from home, don't forget, later tonight, change to Breeze Kids for Chao Boom and Breeze Movies for Chao in Space 4. And don't forget to buy Honey Brand Clothes and Accessories! You know she would want you to!"

* * *

GUN HQ, Cell 6/23/1991

"No… it… it can't be!" Fang said, surprised. "But… that's impossible!"

"I totally called it!" Bean yelled. "Honey the Cat, I assume."

"Well done, Bean, well done indeed," Honey said.

"But… but how did you… huh?" Fang was confused on how Bean knew.

"Simple really," Bean explained. "You see, if it was not the Egghead who was the client/hacker, it needed to be someone who knew everything. Honey did. After the client was locked away for being found out, we learned that Honey had to leave too! What did Honey have to do? Make new uniforms since the GUN couldn't afford anyone else to do it. How much did they pay Honey? Nothing. Why? Because making the uniforms was her punishment! All work, no pay!"

"I'm impressed," Honey said. "I'd hope you guys thought I was going to be Eggman. It's fun to see people confused. Anyways, the Emerald, please." Fang handed over the two Emeralds.

"Why'd you call us over the Chaotix? If you did, you wouldn't be here right now," Fang asked.

"Why? Being famous is boring, having to follow rules!" Honey explained. "I want a change! I wanted to be a crook! I wanted to join the Hooligans! After all, I was impressed back in that fighting tournament a while back. So what do you say, Fang? Can I be a Hooligan?"

"Ha! No way! I'm already pushing carrying these two with me!" Fang said, pointing at Bean and Bark.

"Ok, I see," Honey said. "You don't want me. That's fine. I guess, being a crook and working alone, I'll just walk off with these two Emeralds AND your pay!" Honey started running off.

"My pay?" Fang asked, forgetting. "MY PAY! WHILE YOU LITTLE… GET BACK HERE!" Fang ran after her. Honey stopped and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Guys… Say hello…" Fang said, laying on the floor, dizzy. "To the newest member… of the Hooligans…"

"That's what I thought," Honey smiled, dropping a bag of rings on Fang's face.

* * *

Seaside Hill, Seaside Resort

Ray was playing in the pool on top of the roof of the building. Mighty and Tiara sat on deck chairs near the pool, with a cocktail next to each of them. Mighty reached out for his drink but, instead, placed his hand on Tiara's, making both of them blush, looking at each other and laughing.

"I love you, Tiara," Mighty said.

"I love you too, Mighty," Tiara said. The two leaned closer and kissed. Ray took a picture with a waterproof camera. Mighty and Tiara stopped when they saw him.

"That's one for the family scrapbook," Ray laughed. Mighty and Tiara blushed.

"Excuse me, one moment," Mighty said, getting up.

"Oh, no, anything," Tiara said. "Be my guest." She knew what would happen next. Mighty walked over to Ray.

"Hey little bro, mind if I see that camera?" Mighty said. Ray laughed.

"You will have to catch me if you want to delete the picture!" Ray said, running away. Mighty chased him, making Tiara laugh.

* * *

 **Cliche Ending, I know but I'm really glad how this turned out. I hope MightyXTiara or Migara or Tiary (I think that's my favourtie) becomes a popular ship and get more fanfic as they aren't enough out there. And for those who don't know, Tiara was from the cancelled game, Sonic X-Treme. I have to three questions for my lovely readers:**

 **Would you like to see another Tiary story? I would be happy to do one.**

 **Would you want another game show fanfic? Leave ideas if you do.**

 **What ship name do you think MightyXTiara should be called?**

 **Thank you for reading. In the meantime, enjoy my Taicks story if you want to read something else by me. And, of course, don't forget to favourtie and review the story. Well review at least. See you all in the future.**


End file.
